


Backhanded Deals

by Loopstagirl



Series: Camelot_Drabble [117]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-25
Updated: 2015-10-25
Packaged: 2018-04-28 01:09:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,001
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5072146
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Loopstagirl/pseuds/Loopstagirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Merlin couldn't work in these conditions.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Backhanded Deals

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I own nothing, all rights belong to their respective owners.  
> Written for the Camelot_Drabble prompt: Compromise

Merlin stared across the office, biting his lip as Arthur deliberately smirked and raised his eyebrows suggestively. He swallowed, turning back to his computer but unable to resist glancing up out of the corner of his eye. Arthur turned away, and Merlin was left with a view of his toned body.

With his shirtsleeves rolled up and his hair mussed from where he had run his fingers through it at an earlier meeting, Merlin couldn’t help but think that Arthur looked edible. He would do anything to go in there and show the rest of the office precisely who Arthur belonged to. He would leave the blinds up as he took him over his own desk, maybe even propping open the door so they could hear…

“You okay, Merlin?”

Merlin jumped, grinning as Lancelot glanced at him in concern. He forced himself to nod.

“Fine. Why?”

“You just looked a little flushed. I can ask Gwen to turn the heating down if you want..?”

“Any excuse to talk to her, right?” Merlin teased. As Lancelot blushed and hurried away, Merlin sagged in his seat and blew out a long breath. He ran his own fingers through his hair and looked back at the office. His eyes widened when he realised Arthur had turned back and was watching him again. When Arthur saw that he had seen, he strode to his office door, burst through it and fixed Merlin with the look that had interns scurrying for cover and Merlin as horny as hell.

“Emrys! Get in here, _now._ ”

Lancelot winced in sympathy as Merlin climbed to his feet. He made a show of scuffing his feet and making his walk last as long as possible. But Arthur took advantage of his slow movement and used the time to subtly shut the blinds without drawing attention to what he was doing. Merlin knocked pathetically on the open door just as Arthur sat down behind his desk and linked his fingers.

“Shut the door, Emrys,” he commanded. Merlin did as he was told and the second the door shut behind them, Arthur had closed the distance between them and was kissing him hotly. Merlin’s hands snaked into his hair and he groaned into Arthur’s mouth as his boss pressed a knee between his legs and walked Merlin backwards until his back hit the wall. Arthur didn’t move his leg, not easing up on the pressure. Merlin gripped his hair in retaliation.

“Arthur,” he whined.

“Yes?” Arthur panted, pulling back to smirk at him. Merlin wrapped Arthur’s tie around one hand to stop the man from moving away any further.

“You’re a horrible tease.” Merlin knew he was pouting, but he neither cared nor planned to do anything about it. His pout had allowed him to have his way with Arthur on more than one occasion. “You can’t wear that shirt with your sleeves rolled up and look all sexy and expect me to be able to concentrate.”

“Then we’ve got a problem,” Arthur purred. “Because I rather like getting you all hot under the collar and knowing that it is me who turns you on like that.”

Merlin let his head thump back on the door even as he continued to wrap the tie around his hand, drawing Arthur in closer. He ducked forward and kissed him again. He meant for it to be a chaste and gentle one, but Arthur met him halfway and Merlin lost all rational thought. By the time he could think again, they were the other side of the room and he seemed to be sitting on Arthur’s desk with his legs wrapped around the man’s waist. He turned away before they started losing clothing.

“We can’t have sex in the office.”

“Why not?”

“Do you know how hard it is to keep the fact you’re sleeping with the boss secret? They’ll think I only got to where I am because I’m in your bed.”

“You are a rubbish PA.”

“I’m an epic PA,” Merlin said. The teasing glint in Arthur’s eye revealed the man didn’t mean what he said. Merlin nipped his lip lightly in revenge, but made sure he didn’t bite hard enough to leave a mark. He would wait until later for that. Arthur made to press him back, to lie him flat out, but Merlin put a hand on his chest.

“How about we make a deal?”

“A deal?”

“A compromise of sorts?”

“I’m listening.”

Merlin smirked, knowing the battle was half won. Arthur could never say no to any sort of negotiation, not if there was a chance he could make things go his way.

“You stay over mine tonight and I’ll wake you up early with breakfast and sex. Maybe in that order, maybe not. Maybe more sex thrown in.”

“And in return?”

“You wear that grey shirt.”

“ _Mer_ lin…”

Merlin knew Arthur didn’t like that shirt. He didn’t like it for the simple reason it was the only shirt Merlin could resist him in. It was the only one that didn’t flatter him immensely and make Merlin want to tear it off with his teeth, regardless of who was watching.

“Do we have a deal?”

“If I say no..?”

“Then you can wear what you like but don’t expect me to be paying you any attention.”

“Hmm…” Arthur leant forward and this time, Merlin let him steal another kiss while he pretended to deliberate. “You drive a hard bargain, Emrys.”

“I learnt from the best. Do we have a deal?”

“And this is the only compromise you want to make about our sex life?”

“Anything to help me get through the day and actually concentrate.”

“In that case, you have a deal.”

Merlin made to get up, knowing that he had work waiting for him. Arthur’s hand on his chest stopped him and the man looked at him with a raised eyebrow. Merlin frowned.

“I believe that compromise starts tomorrow?”

This time, Merlin grinned and his legs returned to Arthur’s waist.


End file.
